


The Forest's Melody

by Sleepy_Skittles



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Forests, Ghosts, Piano, Short Story, creative writing, i wrote this for an english assignment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Skittles/pseuds/Sleepy_Skittles
Summary: A simple walk in the forest turns into something more.
Series: Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910929





	The Forest's Melody

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story from a creative writing task for my English class.

The woods were empty and calm, silent and peaceful. The only noise I could hear was the crunching of the dead leaves underneath my boots.

Trees surrounded me for miles, blanketed in a light fog. This area seemed like one from a dream, a movie, and high schooler’s creative writing notebook.

And then I heard it, the single note that brought me out here to this place. It was a G note, but I could recognize it anywhere.

I started running, chasing the echoes of what was the beginning of my search.

It was gone as soon as it started, but I kept running in that direction, hoping that at some point I would venture far enough to see the source.

I paused. It was like I was running in place. All these trees looked the same and the fog was getting denser and denser as time went by. 

How the hell was I supposed to deal with this? Why did I come here in the first place? Was it curiosity, or was it leading me out here like a lamb to a slaughterhouse?

Then it played again, this time behind me. I turned and stared as the fog lightened up in the place I came from, revealing a large tree trunk that certainly wasn’t there before.

I started walking towards it. I couldn’t help myself. Maybe this could be the end to all this peaceful insanity around me.

As I approached, I noticed a few things. 

One, the tree was huge, reaching the heavens compared to the others. Its trunk was as wide as it was tall and I felt like an ant next to it.

Two, a piano was carved into the side of it, rusted and old keys visible to my eyes. It had leaves covering the surface. It looked unplayable but…

Third, the last and final detail I saw was the being in the old chair in front of the piano, a single hand on the keys. A skeleton, a small one at that, faced the piano and played that note again.

By the time that I had reached it, the note began being played faster. I put my hand on its shoulder and watched as it kept speeding up, anxiety filling me as I suddenly realized why this was so unnerving.

Then, it stopped. Peaceful and quiet once more. I looked around and the fog was denser than ever to the point where I couldn’t see anything. I looked back down at the skeleton to find a young boy, smiling up at me.

“It’s your turn, miss!” he exclaimed cheerfully up at me. “Thank you!”

And like that, I could feel my fingers slipping through his body, and terror seized my heart. He was fading away, a smile etched onto his face as he did. 

Then I felt it. The chilling sensation of someone trailing their finger up my spine, the feeling of a thousand spiders crawling in and out of my chest, and my legs were moving without my command.

I sat in the piano’s chair, trying to force myself to get up, to remove myself from this situation, but like a marionette on its strings, I could do nothing but watch as my body was controlled by something else.

My hand ran across each and every key lightly, not playing it, but just feeling the sensation of the leaves and grime from years of being outside. I couldn’t help wincing as my hand picked up thorns and splinters. 

I let out a sob. It _hurt_. 

  
My other hand raised and did the same, clearing the keys of all the mess that was made on them for the past who knows how long. And then I [ played. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RRKJiM9Njr8)


End file.
